User talk:Felicitations
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Butcher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Romcombo (Talk) 22:08, September 22, 2011 Thanks Thanks for cleaning up that page for me, I usually try to leave the original pick in the page until one of the admins takes it out for me, don't ruffle feathers that way.:)Take care.Carinth 18:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Quotations Felicitations, In a number of your recent edits, you've been removing the quotations from the quest titles linked on articles. Please refrain from doing that. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for "tidying up" my pages! =) Tojingka 05:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the compliment. Only three days on this wiki and I'm already considered a good editor. --Reversinator 17:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Hello! I've created two templates here, and I'd like some feedback on them before I make them official templates. As in, are there any coding problems with them, or should we even have them, etcetera. If you can, could you check them out and give your opinion on them? Thanks, Reversinator "Upload an image" is too generic. If we have something on an article that shows it needs an image, wouldn't we want to specify it's that article? PAGENAME could work, but maybe you should talk to Romcombo about that. Reversinator 01:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) a Hey I've sorted the problem on the Master Chef page was a bit of a struggle but I've sorted it —Riley Heligo 19:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Who died and made you God? "murders people in the woods"? Have you even seen a Friday the 13th movie? ZombieElvis 00:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, you haven't killed him in front of his house and had him respawn behind you as soon as you step inside yet... ZombieElvis 00:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks No problem, sorry I haven't been around as much. My computer had some issues recently (had to reinstall OS) and have been busy with some other sutff. I decided to only ban him for three days this time, as I haven't been here to see everything. I am hoping that maybe he will stop without me extending the block. Romcombo(Talk) 02:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Your request for adminship has been approved as there was no opposition and you meet the standard requirements. Congrats :) Romcombo(Talk) 03:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ninja-Vandal and Congrats That one Ninja person has been banned for a few days. Might be able to clean things up for a bit. Congrats on your promotion. Alockwood1 19:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Prologue The thing is, that article gave no information at all. It was literally just "The start of the game". It was too short to be of any use to anyone, so that's why I deleted it. Sure, if someone expanded it, then it would stay, but since it had no information, there's no point to keeping it. Reversinator 03:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC)